


We Saw Papa Kissing Santa

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Shhh….,” Rafael said, finger on his lips as he looked at his brother. “If Santa hears us, we won’t get our presents.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but I heard the song at work and got the idea. Even though it's not really implied, it's a mundane AU.

“Shhh….,” Rafael said, finger on his lips as he looked at his brother. “If Santa hears us, we won’t get our presents.”

“Sorry, Rafe,” Max mumbled.

They continued towards the front room where they had heard the footsteps. They glanced around the corner to see someone in a red suit placing presents under the tree. “Santa!” Max said, a little too loudly and Rafael elbowed his arm. Max glared at his brother and rubbed his arm, watching the man in the suit. “I wonder what we got this year.”

“We’ll see in the morning,” Rafael said, taking a step back and pulling Max with him as the man turned and picked up one of the cookies they had made with their dad’s earlier that day. They had left a couple on a tray near the tray just for Santa. “He’s eating the cookies, Max!”

This time it was Max that elbowed Rafael. “Shh!”

The door to their parents room opened and the two of them scurried to keep out of sight as Magnus came walking out, wrapping his robe tighter around himself. He smiled at the man in the suit. “There you are.”

\---------------------------------------------

Alec could hear his kids in the hallway, whispering about ‘Santa’ being in the front room. He looked down at the silk pajamas that looked like a santa suit and smiled as he took another bite of his cookie. He had grabbed a Santa hat when he heard his Rafael and Max getting out bed.

He did his best to keep in the shadows, not wanting to ruin the moment. His bedroom door opened and he looked up to see his husband walking out with a smile on his face. “There you are,” Magnus said, walking closer to him and smiling. “I should have known you would be out here.”

“Cookie?” Alec asked, holding one out for Magnus.

Magnus shook his head. “I’ve had plenty today, but go ahead.” He looked Alec up and down, whistling. “I think you should come to bed, darling. Those look really good on you.”

Alec blushed. He had heard his boys running when Magnus opened the door, so he figured that they had gone back to bed. He didn’t see either of them peeking around the corner anymore. He grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer. “Oh, did you want to unwrap a present early?”

Magnus laughed. “I would.” He pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek and whispered, “You know that you’re standing under the mistletoe, right?”

Alec looked up and smiled before pressing his lips to Magnus’. As soon as he kissed him, he heard two small gasps coming from the hallways. Apparently, their boys had not gone to bed as he previously thought. 

“Magnus, they’re awake,” Alec mumbled, gesturing towards the hallway.

“Oh dear, this is a bit awkward isn’t it?”

\------------------------------------------------

“Papa kissed Santa!” Max said, as he dove back under his covers. “How could papa kiss Santa? Isn’t he only supposed to kiss dad? Should we tell dad, Rafe? What do we do?”

“I don’t know!”

“Should we ask Aunt Izzy what to do?”

“I don’t know, Max!”

There was a gentle knock on their bedroom door, and they both hid under their covers as Alec walked in. He sat down on Rafael’s bed and waited a couple of seconds before speaking. “Boys, I know that your awake.”

Slowly, Rafael pulled the blanket off of his face. He glanced over at Max who was hugging his teddy tight. “I know we weren’t supposed to be awake, but we really, really wanted to see Santa. I’m sorry, dad.”

“It’s okay.”

“We saw papa kissing Santa!” Max blurted out before slapping a hand out his mouth. Rafael threw a pillow at him. “We can’t not tell him, Rafe!” He sat up in his bed. “It’s true, dad, we saw papa kiss him where the mistletoe is. I know you are supposed to kiss people under it, but when Uncle Jace was under it, papa only kissed his cheek.”

Alec looked away for a moment, doing his best not to laugh. “Boys, papa was not kissing Santa.”

“If he wasn’t kissing Santa then who was papa kissing?”

“I was kissing your dad,” Mangus said, walking into the room. Alec gave him a look, but Magnus continued. “Santa is a very busy man, so some elves came by and dad answered the door and put the gifts under the tree for him.”

Both boys just stared at Magnus for a long moment, before looking at each other. After a minute, Max spoke. “So we didn’t see Santa?”

“I’m sorry, boys, it was just me,” Alec said, standing up. “But since we’re all awake, how about we open Santa’s gifts early? What do you say?”

“So you’re not mad about us being out of bed?” Rafael asked.

Magnus shook his head. “Of course not. Come on, I’ll go make some hot cocoa and we can open presents.”


End file.
